Lamplight Town
Synopsis If you get to the map and click on the town, you will end up in the Town Square location, which is the heart of the town. During the Winterfest (s) of 2016-2019, there is an NPC named Howard Cornelius. During the Pumpkinfest (s) of 2016-2019, there is an NPC named Julia Ghoulia, however the NPC now is called Kandi Korn. During the Springfest (s) of 2018 and 2019, there are two NPCs named Harriet Hood and Don Zorro. During the Starlight Festival (s) of 2017-2019, there is an NPC named Mama Star. During the Summerfest of 2019, there are the four NPCs named Athena, Koi, Mist, and Mizu. The two bearded ”gnomes” who are in the square are the Spinner and Wheeler. The Wheeler spins the Wheel of Wonder for you, while the Spinner spins the Twilight Wheel for you between 4 pm to 11 pm. When it is Summerfest the two other wheels are replaced by the Wheel of Sun. Tour In the tutorial, Noot reckons that he will give you a full tour of the town, but he didn't. Here is how to get around Lamplight Town: #Get to the Town Square via Island Map. There's the Wheel of Wonder and the Twilight Wheel, as well as currently Scientist Slimerella in the area. #Go west and you will find yourself in Vendor's Plaza. There is a clothes shop and a styling shop (holding the same purpose as the Style Tab on the Wizarding Interface). #Go southeast and you will be at the Market. Here, there is a wand shop. #Go south and you will be in the Lower Intersection. Here you can meet Boombox and do some robo-dancing with your Tek-Y4. #Go far South to get to the southern docks where you can answer questions for Sir Vey to help update the game and get prizes. Sir Vey has been giving out many surveys recently, mostly about how future updates will seem. #Get back to the Lower Intersection and move West. You will be at Pet Park where you can purchase buddies at the pet shop. If you go West further, you will be at Pallet Pass which leads to your house, but don't go there just now. #Go East and you will be in front of the Coliseum. Outside is the Bounty Board's current location. If you want to get into the Coliseum, then go inside the building to use the facilities there. The fow base is here during Springfest. #Go northwest again and you are at Northwest Court. Here you do nothing. The only attraction is a landmark unofficially named the "Stone Dragon" #Go north and you will be at Lamplight Outskirts. There are no shops or games here. The bunny base is here for Springfest. #Go northeast again and you will find yourself in History District, where there are two upcoming stores (probably never to open). #Get back to Lamplight Outskirts and go north. You will be at the Academy Crossroads. Here you do nothing. If you go west, you will be in Firefly Forest but do not go west as it's not part of the town. The other two areas are blocked. #The areas in step 11 and 12 are not part of the town. Go north of the Academy Crossroads and you are at the Academy Entrance (currently blocked by wooden crates) where you meet the Puppet Master during the old versions of the Tutorial. There are/used to be empty pedestals there, and there used to be a bridge into the Academy itself. Locations Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 4.27.36 PM.png|The area northwest of Town Square Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 4.26.15 PM.png|The area north of Town Square Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 4.20.39 PM.png|The area northeast of Town Square Screenshot 2019-05-08 at 7.18.35 AM.png|The area west of Town Square 2018-06-05.png|The Town Square Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 4.19.37 PM.png|The area east of Town Square Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 4.28.00 PM.png|The area southwest of Town Square Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 4.28.17 PM.png|The area south of Town Square Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 4.20.17 PM.png|The area southeast of Town Square A55BDDE8-3A67-4C88-9306-3C593E2F9325.jpeg|The area south of town square Navigation Note: the areas above Lamplight Outskirts and left to the Pet Park are not part of Lamplight Town. Category:Areas